


Nerdy Tech Things

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, Oliver is a horny bastard, Sexual Tension, Suggestive language, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver really likes it when Felicity goes on a tech nerd ramble. He likes it a little bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy Tech Things

Oliver had never particularly found intelligence attractive. No, he didn’t find un-intelligence attractive either. But he’s never felt attracted to a woman based entirely on her brains.   
  
He was attracted to other things. Eyes. Legs. Smile. Boob size. Butt to waist ratio. He particularly pays attention to a woman’s butt to waist ratio. If the woman was intelligent, then it was a bonus. If she wasn’t, oh well.   
  
Even with Laurel, possibly the most intelligent woman he’s ever been attracted to and involved with (before Felicity), it wasn’t her brains that turned him on. In fact, when they were together and she would talk about all things intelligent (Law school, torts, policies, ethics, philosophy), he would generally tune out and just make agree-ing noises. It was a point in her favour that she smart. After all someone like him who was expected to take over the helm of Queen Consolidated eventually, needed a wife who had brains. But it was never why he was attracted to her. It never actually impressed him. Or make him smile in awe. Or turn him on.   
  
(He’s well aware that he’s a douchebag for knowing this about himself. And he reckons most men are the same, even though most men would claim that they liked women who were intelligent. And to be honest, he had other things to worry about. And it wasn’t like he was ever going to share that little known detail about his douchebaggery to anyone.)  
  
So he could never quite explain, even to himself, why hearing Felicity Smoak nerd out on all things tech turned him on. And he couldn’t watch her, or even think about the image of her, working on her hardware, fixing their comms devices, wiring things in the lair, breaking open machines that they collected from criminals, without needing a cold shower.  
  
Oh, he knew that Felicity was an attractive woman. She had one of the best waist to butt ratios he’s ever had the pleasure of noticing. And her eyes were just so pretty. And her smile, framed by such bright lips, was the stuff of fantasies. But attractive women were a dime a dozen. He could ignore Felicity’s attractiveness that for the sake of their friendship. But her techno-babble, and his reaction to it, was impossible to ignore.   
  
From the start, Felicity Smoak’s intelligence and tech skills were apparent. When he first met her, after he recovered from the realisation that he was smiling for real because of her babbling episode, he was in awe of the way that she took the bullet-ridden ( _latte-soaked_ , according to his lame lie) laptop and took it apart with no hesitation. He was impressed and a little bit turned on with the way she quickly removed the hard drive, plugged it in to her computer and accessed its files.   
  
It only got worse from that point onwards.  
  
Every time she would babble on and on about SSL, asymmetric encryption, daemons, TCP/IP, search algorithms, parsers, compilers, BSD, Unix, SUPDUPs, Telnets and other words he can barely pronounce or explain, his traitorous body would take that as a cue to get aroused. So much so that he had to make sure he wore lose pants in the lair. _Good thing no one ever called him out on wearing a belt when he was working out._

He would react so strongly, be so physically excited, whenever he would hear her mention such terms and try to explain them for _'noobs such as him and Diggle and Roy'_ , that he would usually call out her name loudly and abruptly to stop her. And to get his ‘other head’ to relax.   
  
(He’s always felt like such a lech for reacting to Felicity this way. But it’s not like he was doing it deliberately. It just happens. He’s been successful in hiding it!)  
  
In the past few months, since acknowledging, to himself, that he was unequivocally, helplessly, definitely head over heels in love with Felicity Smoak, it had gotten harder for him to keep his reactions to her nerdy tech rants hidden. So whenever she went on one of her tech jargon sprees, he would get on the Salmon Ladder to block her out. When she was done, he would turn to Diggle or Roy or Laurel (who was the newest member of Team Arrow) and ask them to explain what Felicity just said _'in English, please'_. Felicity would almost always wince at that, and Oliver hated himself for making her feel bad. But if was a choice between offending her a little bit, and her safety from him and the life that he leads, there was no contest.    
  
Tonight, he was alone in their new-ish lair, when Felicity stomped down the stairs excitedly.   
  
_Fuck, she’s only excited like that when she feels like the Queen of the internet or some new tech was available that would make their Arrow work easier. Shit. Stop her!_  
  
"Felicity …" he growls, standing up from the stool he was sitting on as he sharpened his arrow heads.  
  
"Oliver! Where’s Digg? And Roy? And Laurel?" she asks, bristling with excitement.  
  
"Didn’t we agree to take the night off? It’s a slow night. You should be at home," he says.  
  
"I know, I know! But I have news! I finally figured out why we could hardly get information about the H.I.V.E.! And I know what to do to hack their communications!" She’s so eager that her words come out in a rush.  
  
"You see, they built their own communication network. But on a different frequency!  They’ve developed their own antennas to use a non-assigned frequency to build their own communications network. It’s clever. Because only machines and people that have been outfitted with their special antennas would be able to get on their network!" she’s practically screaming.   
  
_Shit. He was in so much trouble._  
  
He must look so panicked that she says, “Right. _In English_. So you know how dog whistles can only be heard by dogs but not by humans? It’s because a dog’s ears are able to receive sounds from higher frequencies than human ears can. It’s the same principle that works for the H.I.V.E. communication channel. Basically, they’re the dogs, they have specialised ears, their antennas, so that they can communicate without anyone else hearing what they’re saying. We’re the humans in this scenario. But not for long. I’ve been working since this afternoon to figure out the specifications to have access to their frequency. And I have. So now I just need to build us some antennas so we can access their frequencies, which is why I’m here. I ran out of copper wire at home and I know I have a stash here.”  
  
She reaches for her bag, a bigger one than what she usually carries, and grabs what seem to be antenna parts.   
  
_Oh god, she’s going to bring out her screws, soldering iron, wires, and other materials to create antennas … If he thought he was in trouble before, he would be in deeper shit if he has to watch her do that. As it was his was almost fully hard._  
  
 _Thank god for lose cargo pants._  
  
"Oliver?" she frowns, confused. She steps closer to him and lays her hand on his forearm. "Are you OK?"  
  
He nods, turning away from her, “Everything is fine, Felicity. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when the others are here. So you could explain to them what you’ve discovered.”  
  
"Well, I can explain to them while showing proof, right? I mean, what better way to explain all of this than to show them what it means by accessing the H.I.V.E. frequency tonight. Right?"   
  
He hates that she sounds so confused. He hates that he had burst her happy, _'I'm the queen of all tech'_ bubble. It was the only way for him to regain control.  
  
"Well, I should you leave you to it, then," he said, turning away. "I’ll call Roy or Diggle to keep you company?"  
  
"No need, Oliver." Now she sounds dejected. She turns back to put the antenna parts back in her bag. "I’ll just grab the copper wire and work on it from my place."  
  
"Felicity—"  
  
"It’s all right, Oliver. Sorry, it didn’t even occur to me that I shouldn’t have come here." She clears her throat. "I’ll just be a few minutes and then you can have your lair back, OK?"  
  
"Felicity, no. You can stay. Of course, you can stay. It’s _our_ lair. You can work here tonight. I would just feel better if Roy or Diggle can keep you company while you’re working. We’re so far from any public areas so it’s not safe for you to be alone here.”

_God, he can’t believe he’s made her think that she needed permission to be here._ _She designed this place. It was as much hers as it was his._  
  
"Right. But not you, right? You’re going to ruin Digg and Roy’s night off because you can’t be bothered to keep me company," she scoffs. Then she heads back to the stairs.  
  
"Felicity, wait!" He rushes to block her path to the stairs and to face her.

He wished he hadn’t. She looked hurt. _Dammit. There’s a special place in hell for him for putting that expression on her face._  
  
"Felicity," he tries to explain, to alleviate the hurt look on her face. He reaches for her shoulders. "Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were not welcome here. Or that I couldn’t be bothered to keep you company as you worked. It’s just—"  
  
"Oliver, you don’t need to explain. I know you’re not interested in these things. In nerdy tech things. It’s why I’m here, right? So I can be your tech support so you don’t need to have to deal with these things.  Why should I be surprised that you’re not willing to keep me company as I work on nerdy tech tonight? You couldn’t even be bothered to listen to me when I’m explaining such things. I understand that I’m not always speaking _in English_ , but you could at least pretend to listen before you ask someone else to explain things to you! I mean, that’s only polite—”  
  
His right hand reaches for her lower back to pull her to his hips, showing her, making her feel the effect she’s had on him. He groans at the contact, and pushes into her stomach a bit more.  
  
"You think I’m not interested in your nerdy tech things, Felicity? This is how interested I am. I can’t stop being turned on when you start speaking about IT and all things tech. This is what it does to me, Felicity!" he pushes further into her.   
  
"Wha—"  
  
He kisses her, he devours her mouth, his left hand cupping her nape, his neck bent forward to accommodate the vast difference between their heights. He licks into her mouth and pumps his hips back and forth into her stomach. There will be no mistaking from this point onwards about how much he’s interested in her techno-babble.  
  
After, when they needed to pause to catch their breaths, she bites her lips, “So the techno-babble turns you on?”  
  
He nods, “Yep.”  
  
"Hmmm. Is that why you’ve been so weird lately? So grumpy? Why you don’t spend time alone with me? I’m not always talking about tech, you know! I have other interests!"  
  
"Felicity, I’m sorry. I am. I want to spend time alone with you. And I know you talk about other things beyond tech. And I listen to you then! But, when you go into one of your tech rants, I always get so turned on! Lately, it’s gotten worse!" _He really should move away from her now, before he loses control again and goes for a second round of kissing._   
  
"Worse?" she confirms, pushing a bit a way from him.  
  
He pulls her back. “I’m in love with you. But because of the life—”  
  
"That you lead blah blah blah blah …" she interrupts, upset. "Guess what, mister? I lead the same life. So find another excuse. But until then, I’m going to insert every bit of IT jargon whenever I speak in your presence. I think I’ll start now while I build antennas and you keep me company."  
  
She pushes away from him completely and walks back to her desk. She takes the antenna parts and her soldering iron out of her bag.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes?" He’s making his way slowly to where she’s standing by one of the tables near her computers. She has begun soldering more parts. Her back to him.  
  
"You know, there are different types of antennas. What I’m building now is not the standard 2.4 and 5 Gigahertz type, which are generally used for WLAN. The H.I.V.E. frequency uses a 1.8 Gigahertz because they use a wider band, around 14.5 centimeters. My plan is to build different types of antennas tonight, parabolic, Yagi, BiQuad —"  
  
"Felicity!" _God, make her stop! He’s as hard a a rock now._  
  
She turns her head towards him, smirks and continues as if he didn’t interrupt or he’s not looking at her as if he wanted to feast on her.  
  
"I suspect they’re using TCP/IP for their network. If I were running that network, that’s what I’d do. Standard DNS, UDP, SCTP, RSVP, ISDN, FDDI, ARP/InARP, DCCP networking stuff. Maybe IPv6 instead of IPv4. Or not. They probably won’t need too many IP addresses anyway. So yeah, IPv4.  They’re probably running  application level protocols on top of their network. DNS. HTTP. FTP. POP3. Maybe IMAP. SMTP, for sure. SSH. TLS / SSL. SOCKS. RIP. They might even be running their own PSTN with MGCP. If I’m right—"  
  
He grabs her waist — _she really does have the best waist to butt ratio_ — and turns her to face him. And kisses her.  
  
From that night onwards, whenever Felicity wanted to have sex, she would whisper terms like “FDDI, PING, OSPF, PGP, IMEI” in Oliver’s ear. Or she would just start dismantling a spare laptop in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/91332778388/i-know-u-said-u-dont-have-a-lot-of-time-to


End file.
